saintbeastfandomcom-20200215-history
Genbu no Shin
Shin is one of the original 6 Saint Beast and was bestowed the Shield of Genbu by Zeus. But after Judas and Luca where exiled out of Heaven, it was unclear what happened to him. Later on, he, along with Goh , Rey and Gai , where sent as part of the 4 Saint Beast to check the irregularities happening on Earth. He has a close relationship with the leader of the 6 Saint Beast, Judas. Appearance He has a pale skin, slender body, wears an eye glass and his long cyan to blue hair color is secured by a white ribbon. His eyes has the color ranging from an amber to gold. In Heaven, he wears a black, closed collar, qipao - like attire with white and gold linings that goes all the way to his ankles. Underneath it, he wears black pants and a pair of white boots. When he went to Earth, he wore a very light bluegreen coat, under it is a white polo with a plain blue cravat. His pants is of darker blue color. Personality Shin likes reading and playing with his angel - made wooden harp. He is also reserved and very kind to his fellow angels. He is knowledgeable about almost all kinds of things and serves as the voice of reason on the group. Relationship *Zeus - respects him greatly as their Father and Creator. But after their uprising, it is now unknown. *Lucifer - in the anime, it was not established if they even met. *Gabriel - in the anime, it was not established if they even met. *Pandora - not good because Pandora felt that they, the Saint Beast, will steal Zeus' love from him, thus, this person feels scorn towards him - one sided feeling. *Pearl - they never met. *Cassandra - same with Pandora, thus, this person feels scorn towards him - one sided feeling. *Judas - has a close, intimate relationship. Judas was the one who gave Shin his white ribbon which he has worn ever since. *Luca - fellow Saint Beast. *Goh - respects him as the 'older brother'. Goh confides with him if something is bothering him and listens to his advices. *Rey - has a close relationship since they were together since they were young angels. *Gai - usually the one to stop the bickering between him and Rey. *Ayumi - a Guardian Angel who has strong feelings for him. In Saint Beast his feelings are not established. In Tenshi no Shippo (Angel Tales), it is clear that both Shin and Ayumi have strong feelings for one another. This being proven when Shin saves her life and flushes when staring at her. *Shiva - not good because Shiva believes that Shin is always trying to be with Judas all the time which he detest, because he wants Judas all to himself. *Kira - close friends. *Maya - close friends. *Kamui - they never met. Abilities *Time Manipulation Technique: an ability only used by Shin where he can reverse the time around the person he directed it to but has a double edge sword effect. According to Gai (Episode 4 ), that the abilities of the angel who uses it go down to zero afterwards. turning back time.jpg|First: The target is surrounded by a soft bluegreen aura turn back time2.jpg|Second: The hourglass (representing the time) appears turn back time3.jpg|Third: The hourglass's sand inside is returned back from where it started Trivia *Shin is originally shown in the anime "Angel Tales" (Tenshi no Shippo) as an antagonist and the groom of Ayumi, who in this anime also appears as a Guardian Angel. She has feelings for him and wants to confess but cannot find the courage to do so. But with some pep talk from Tsubasa and Tamami, she finally got the guts but was intercepted by Shiva. *In the anime "Angel Tales", he looks slightly different. He is not wearing a ribbon - his hair is pulled in a tight bun with a white cloth. His eyes were grayish in color. And he does not have the longer fringes on the side of his face. He has the same power though: Time Manipulation. He can turn back the hands of time. angel chronicles seven.jpg|This is the sixth cover for Angel Chronicles titled "Seven". shin merchandise.jpg|This is the picture for the official Shin merchandise. shin's profile.jpg|Shin's profile someone is spying again.jpg|Shin asking Ayumi if there is something wrong shin is unsure.jpg|Always the gentleman, he cannot flat out say no no not really.jpg|What Shin said to Ayumi after saying no to her offer... shin training2.jpg|Shin trying to warm up his Genbu powers shin training3.jpg|Still trying to test his limits in projecting his Genbu powers shield of genbu.jpg|Shin with the Genbu Shield exhausted shin.jpg|Okay, that's it for now! she is creeping shin out.jpg|It's evident that Shin does not know how to handle a lady confessing her feelings to him shin backs away she moves forward.jpg|It's like a game - he backs away, she moves forward... shin's reaction upon hearing yuda's name.jpg|Now that is a familiar name... did i hear you correctly.jpg|Shin's reaction to Shiva's answer... shin does not want to fight shiva.jpg|Even if his life is in danger, Shin cannot attack Shiva... shiva knows black magic as well.jpg|Because it is not common, Shin is surprise to see that Shiva DOES know how to cast Black Magic yuda n shin2.jpg|Shin's condition when Judas arrives to save him shin wallpaper.jpg|Shin wallpaper Shin-1.jpg|Shin without the ribbon. Shin.jpg|Another version of solo picture. Shin 2.jpg|Yet another version of solo picture. untied hair.jpg|what Shin looked like when his hair was not yet tied shin n rey.jpg|Shin and Rey when they were young angels tortured shin.jpg|what happened when Zeus learnt that he kept the Pandora's box shin approaching ayumi.jpg|Shin as he approach Ayumi shin2.jpg|Shin about to do some training sleeping shin2.jpg|Shin resting after using the Time Manipulation technique young shin.jpg|what Shin looked like as a young angel Category:Male Category:Angel Category:Alive Category:Saint Beast